ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Kazuki Komon
is the main protagonist of Ultraman Nexus. He became the fifth Deunamist at the series finale. History Ultraman Nexus Komon was a kindhearted, straightforward person who was always willing to help others. Before he was recruited by TLT, Komon was a member of a rescue team. When Komon was a child, he fell into a river and almost drowned, only to be rescued by a mysterious person he believed to be an alien. Because of the incident, Komon decided to help others and thought joining the Night Raiders was a good opportunity to do so. He was initially uncomfortable with his recruitment by TLT, and was at odds with some of their methods. Eventually meeting Ultraman Nexus, Komon was the only member of the Night Raiders apprehensive of treating the giant as a Space Beast, even defending his human host Jun Himeya against his superior's prejudice against non-human beings. Along the way Komon had face his own adversity when he found out his girlfriend Riko Saida had been killed a year ago after they had first met and was resurrected to host Dark Faust. This revelation, her death and the agony he caused trying to avenge her pushed him into one depression after another. It was then the master mind of all his woes, Shinya Mizorogi, attempted to turn him into a slave of the darkness. Even with Himeya's help all had seemed lost for Komon until he stepped a trinket from his girlfriend, remembering her pleasant memories gave him the strength to chase away the darkness with his own inner light. He is later revealed to be the last Deunamist chosen by The Light. Because of his interaction with the first two Deunamists, he was able to inherit their light during his battle against Dark Zagi. Not only he was able to switch to both Junis and Junis Blue forms, but he was able to evolve into his ultimate form: Ultraman Noa. After finally defeated Zagi, Komon receives a vision where his late girlfriend, Riko Saida, congratulates him for finally being a hero. He remains as a member of Night Raiders to fight the remaining Space Beasts with Ultraman Noa after Zagi's defeat. Transformation Evoltruster: After receiving the light of Noa like Ren and Himeya, Komon also gains the Evolthruster and transforms into Ultraman Nexus. He transforms in a similar way as the aforementioned two, by raising the Evolthruster high up with his hands and transforming into Ultraman Nexus. 1D8F81C1-40E1-457A-A251-8D65AED3BC79.gif|Komon transforming into Nexus Powers and Weapons *'Combat Training': Komon was fully trained by TLT to be a member of the Night Raiders and was capable of using all of their weapons in combat. *'Medical Training': Before Joining TLT, Komon was a rescue worker and as such, has knowledge of at least basic First Aid. *'Pilot Training': As a Night Raider, Komon was trained to operate all of their vehicles. *'Mode Change': Unlike his predecessors, Komon demonstrated the ability to not just change into one alternate mode but change between three, Junis, Junis Blue and Noa. *'Deunamist Abilities': After receiving the light of Noa and gaining the Evolthurster, Komon also gained other abilities associated with being a Deunamist. (see Ultraman Nexus) *'Evoltruster': Komon can use this device to transform into Ultraman Nexus. Trivia *His actor (Kawakubo) also provided the voice of Nexus in HEROES' VS crossover game and Shogo Tachibana (Sayuri Tachibana's husband) in episode 20 of Ultraman X. *Komon is the first protagonist to have a definitive girlfriend, Riko Saida. He also is the only protagonist to not become a Ultra host in the first episode. As a matter of a fact, he only became an Ultra host in the last episode. *Before the series was cut down to just over 30 episodes, it was originally intended for there to be a time travel story where Komon would discover who saved him as a child. It was originally intended to be Nagi (his savior was wearing a Night Raider Glove) in a time loop fashion. *One of the schoolgirls in SSSS.GRIDMAN has a pouch that has the same design as Komon's charm. id:Kazuki Komon Category:Ultraman Nexus Category:Human Hosts Category:Male Characters Category:Ultraman Nexus Characters Category:Heroes Category:Deunamists Category:Human Characters Category:Ultra Hosts Category:TLT Members Category:Protagonists